bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 2: Panic Overdrive (LoverOfAllTheTurtles)
This is the second season in Turtle's Big Brother Fanon, the first was Big Brother 1: LoverOfAllTheTurtles Twists *'Head of Household' - Each week the remaining houseguests will compete for HOH, this gives them the chance to nominate two other hosuemates each week. A person can not win HOH back to back. *'POV' - Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. *'Panic Overdrive' - Starting each week, Big Brother will unleash a new thing to keep houseguests on their feet. The twists are as follows Week 1- FastFoward Week 2- Vote Blocker (Won by Jim used on Tessa) Week 3- BBUK style Week 4- Partners Week 5- Instant Eviction & Returning Player Week 6- Normal Week Week 7- Round Skip (Won by Chelsea) Week 8- Big Brother Auction Week 9 Jury Votes on HOH Week 10- Final Two each cancels a juror's vote Houseguests Season Summary 14 housemates entered the house on Day 1 to compete in the second season to win the grand prize. Right off the gate, Julie informs the 14 housemates of the Panic Overdrive Twist, where each week Big Brother would unleash a new twist to keep them on their toes. She revealed she would announce that weeks twist sometime before the next HOH competition, meaning it could happen at any time. In the first HOH of the season, Jim won, handing him a huge victory, fearing the possibility of an all girls' alliance, he put up Jill and Chelsea. Justice won the next POV competition and decided to save Chelsea. Jim put up Jodi and in a 7-4 vote, Jill was voted out. Julie then announced to the housemates that that week's twist was a fastfoward. Tessa won and nominated Nancy and Chelsea, hoping to backdoor Justice due to Justice annoying Tessa. The plan worked when Chelsea won the POV and Tessa voted out Justice in a 6-5 vote, breaking the tie. After the fastfoward Blake won the HOH and Julie announced that the week's final nominees would compete in a competition to block one other person from voting that week. Blake, worried about the twist, put up Jim and Chelsea, thinking that they're the weakest. Greg won the POV and promised to use it on Chelsea as long as Blake would backdoor Olivia. Blake agreed and Olivia was put up on the block. However, their plan did not work as Jim was voted out in a 6-2 vote. Right before the next HOH, Julie announced there would be no HOH, several housemates wondered what that mean. Later that week, Big Brother had each houseguest come in to the diary room and tell him the two people they liked the least. Logan and Tessa had the most votes and were that week's nominees. Chelsea won POV and decided the house voted them, so it wouldn't be right to replace one of them. The whole country voted and by 73% vote Logan was evicted. Right before the next HOH, Julie asked the housemates to get into pairs of two. She announced that was that week's twist, they would HOH as a team, POV, and be nominated. Only one person would be leaving though. Chelsea and Greg won mainly due to Greg. They put up the weakest duo, Olivia and Nick, hoping to make that week an easy vote. Nancy and Tessa won POV and Tessa decided not to use it due to the partners twist. Olivia was voted off 5-1. That next week Nancy won HOH and Julie revealed it was an instant eviction. Nancy nominated Jodi and Richard, thinking those two would be the worst for her game later on. She chose to evict Jodi after the vote was tied 3-3. What Julie didn't reveal to the housemates was Jodi would face off against one previously evicted housemate at the end of the week. Trent won HOH and put up Tessa and Nick hoping to have an easy vote. Nancy won and wanted to keep as many girls in the game so she used it on Tessa. Trent put up Greg hoping to get out a big challenger. Greg was evicted 4-1. Jodi chose Justice to face off against due to Justice faking being sick to trick Jodi into thinking she would be easy to beat. Justice easily won and re-joined the house. Nick won the next HOH and the whole house minus Nancy, Tessa, Richard, and Blake, decided to get rid of the reaming partners from the Partner's twist. He put up Richard and Blake after Chelsea (who secretly set up an all girls' alliance) convinced him to get rid of the stronger of the two groups. Nancy won her third POV in a row and did not use it. Richard was evicted in a 5-0 vote due to his instability. At the start of Week 7 Julie announced the housemates would compete in a challenge before the HOH to see who would get that weeks twist. Chelsea won and it was revealed she would be immune for that entire week. In turn she had to stay in an isolated room for the next week. If she had enough, she could leave the game and the week would be canceled. Chelsea surprised a lot of people and stayed. Nancy won the next HOH and put up Blake and Nick. Trent won and decided it wasn't worth it and Blake was sent 3-2. In a suprise fastfoward Tessa won, instead of honoring the deal and putting up Trent and Nick, she put up Trent and Justice, hoping to get rid of her main enemy. Justice won POV and used it on herself so Tessa had no choice but to put up Nick. Trent went 2-0. The next week, it was a Big Brother Auction, meaning no real twist affected the gameplay. Nick won HOH in a surprising turn of events meaning the women's alliance would have to get rid of one of it's one. He put up Tessa and Chelsea, hoping to get Justice to get Tessa out to end a rivalry. Tessa won POV though and Nick put up Nancy, thinking her to be his biggest threat. Nancy went in a unanimous 2-0 vote, meaning Justice and Tessa put their differences aside for once. For the final four the jury members voted for the HOH and Chelsea won 3-1-1. She put up Tessa and Nick, knowing the risk in having either Tessa or Justice voting as the sole vote. Tessa won the POV and took herself off putting Justice on. Chelsea begged to Tessa to stick with the women, and that she would take Tessa with her if she won the final HOH. Tessa agreed but decided that Justice just didn't deserve to be there after their season long feud, so she voted Justice out over Nick. In the final HOH Chelsea won the first part, Nick the second, and Nick came out victorious in the third half. He decided that Tessa, who played much more vocally, was the bigger threat so he evicted her. In the Jury Voting, it came down to gender lines as Nick won all the men's votes, and Chelsea won all the girl's. Chelsea and Nick's choices for jury cancellation came and Nick voided Justice's vote while Chelsea voided Richard's. Due to more men on the jury, Nick won 3-2 and became the second winner. Voting history Category:Fanon